


An Unexpected Christmas

by lionspride



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Anthropomorphic, Christmas, Kitty!Leo, M/M, Smut, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionspride/pseuds/lionspride
Summary: It's Christmas, and Wonshik's present excites Taekwoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't really have to read [An Unexpected Outing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8868226/chapters/20330938) before this, but I do suggest reading [An Unexpected Pet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7609051) if you want the background for the relationship.

Wonshik and Taekwoon were almost done putting up decorations. The tree was almost perfect, and it would be complete soon, especially since Wonshik discovered the reason the string of popcorn didn’t seem to be getting longer. Apparently Taekwoon didn’t realize it was for decoration, or at least he acted that way.

Usually Wonshik didn’t care too much about Christmas. He hadn’t spent it with his family in years, and he had never decorated his apartment before. He might not have decorated this year either if it wasn’t for the way Taekwoon’s face had lit up when Christmas commercials started playing on TV. Not to mention how he would hum Christmas songs to himself when he was cooking. And there were also the tears that streaked down the cat’s face the first time he watched “It’s A Wonderful Life.”

Wonshik had decided to make his first Christmas with Taekwoon one they would both enjoy. He even got some advice from Hongbin on what to get Taekwoon because the cat already had a collar, plenty of clothes, and a nice phone. Hongbin had had an idea right away for what to get Taekwoon, and Wonshik had to admit the gift seemed promising. He’d just have to wait and see what the cat’s reaction would be.

Pulling a gold star from the bottom of the small box of decorations, Wonshik turned to crown the tree, only to find there was something there already. It was a red Santa mitten.

“Taekwoon, we put a star at the top of the tree.” Wonshik reached up to retrieve the mitten and handed it to Taekwoon. The cat pouted down at the mitten.

“I like the mitten on the top.” He put it right back on top of the tree.

Wonshik sighed and rolled his eyes. As his eyes turned to the ceiling, he got an idea and smirked.

“Look, Taekwoon, mistletoe,” Wonshik said, pointing up at the festive parasite hanging right above them. Before Taekwoon could respond or even look upward, Wonshik’s mouth was on his. He kissed Taekwoon fervently, pushing forward a couple steps until Taekwoon’s back was against the wall. Taekwoon panted hot puffs of air, trying to catch his breath as Wonshik kissed him relentlessly. Wonshik pulled away with a smile.

While Taekwoon was still disoriented from the kiss, Wonshik pulled the red mitten from the tree and replaced it with the gold star. He tucked the mitten away and closed the box of decorations.

“There, now we are done with all the decorations.” Wonshik leaned forward, box in arms, and placed a kiss on Taekwoon’s nose. Taekwoon didn’t seem sure whether to glare or pout as he looked around himself. The tree, the mistletoe, Wonshik, had all betrayed him.

Before Taekwoon could finish pouting, the doorbell rang. Wonshik shoved the box in the bedroom and went to answer the door. As expected, Sanghyuk was there pushing his way in the apartment with Hongbin right behind him.

“Wow, you really decorated this year,” Hongbin remarked as he looked around the room. “I’ll have to be careful with all this mistletoe hanging around everywhere though.” Hongbin laughed.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Wonshik mumbled.

Hongbin laughed and grabbed Wonshik around the shoulders in a half-hug. “Look, I came bearing gifts. Champagne!”

Wonshik smiled back at his friend and took the bottle of champagne from his hands to let it chill in the refrigerator. Noticing Taekwoon was distracted with Sanghyuk, Wonshik whispered at his friend, “I’m not sure if we should open it today though. Taekwoon gets, among other things, sleepy when he drinks.”

Hongbin grinned at Wonshik. “We wouldn’t want that today now, would we?”

A thud brought their attention to a scene of impending chaos in the other room. Sanghyuk had shoved Taekwoon against the wall.

“Look, Taekwoon, mistletoe!” Sanghyuk bent down to capture Taekwoon’s mouth in his own. He moved against the older cat’s mouth, invading it with his tongue. After a good length of time Sanghyuk stepped back, pleased at the flushed look on Taekwoon’s face. “I wanted to try that at least once.” He shoved a tacky reindeer antler headband on the stunned cat’s head before turning to go claim the couch.

Wonshik and Hongbin looked on in surprise, Wonshik’s expression infused with anger.

“Sanghyuk, what the hell?”

“What? Doesn’t mistletoe mean you have to kiss? I can kiss you too if you want.”

Wonshik sputtered for a moment before he could force out a coherent thought. “Sanghyuk, justーjust don’tーEven if mistletoeー”

Thinking maybe his friend needed another moment for rational speech, Hongbin jumped in to help. “Sanghyuk, it isn’t nice to kiss other people’s monogamous partners like that.”

Sanghyuk looked at Taekwoon, standing against the wall, looking down to disguise the blush that painted his face to the tip of his pointy ears. Then he looked at Wonshik who was still at a loss for words. “Jeez, I’m sorry okay? I didn’t think it was a big deal. What’s the point of all this mistletoe if we can’t have a little fun?” Hongbin raised his eyebrows. “Right. Sorry. So…what are we eating? I’m hungry.”

Sanghyuk flopped on the sofa and looked at the other three occupants of the room expectantly.

At the mention of food, Taekwoon brightened up. “I tried out a couple new recipes. I think they turned out okay.”

Wonshik gave Taekwoon a proud look. “I know they’ll be delicious.”

Taekwoon blushed again and went to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner.

The four of them stuffed themselves on Taekwoon’s food, leaving just enough room for dessert. Taekwoon brought a still steaming hot apple pie to the table, and they all served themselves generous portions.

“This was all great, Woonie.” Sanghyuk sing-songed. Taekwoon glared at the other cat’s use of his nickname but said nothing.

“This pie is delicious,” Hongbin added, taking another large bite before speaking again. “Maybe we could take some home?”

“I should have just given you leftovers as a present and saved my money,” Wonshik joked.

Sanghyuk perked up at Wonshik’s words, making him look younger, more his age. “You got us presents!”

“It is Christmas.” Wonshik walked over to the bedroom and brought back two small packages. Sanghyuk grabbed them both, and after checking the tags, handed Hongbin his. He tore through the wrapping paper without hesitation to see what was inside.

“Justin Bieber's latest album! And…socks?” Sanghyuk looked up at Wonshik with bemusement.

Wonshik’s ears turned slightly pink. “Hongbin said you have cold feet, so…”

Sanghyuk laughed at Wonshik’s embarrassment, then got up to give him a big hug. “Thanks, Wonshik. I’ll be sure to wear these to bed.” He let go of Wonshik. “Unless Hongbin needs to be punished.” Sanghyuk wiggled his bare toes threateningly and grinned at the room in general before winking at Wonshik.

“Why don’t you open yours, Hongbin?” Wonshik suggested in an attempt to change the subject.

Hongbin tore back the paper to reveal the box of a gaming mouse.

“You remembered!” Hongbin grinned at Wonshik with excitement, showing off his dimples.

“You never shut up about your games, Hongbin,” Wonshik grumbled.

Hongbin stood up to hug Wonshik as well and spoke softly in his ear, “Thanks Wonshik. Good luck with your present for Taekwoon tomorrow.”

Wonshik nodded at Hongbin.

“Come on Sanghyuk, I think it’s time we left.” Hongbin turned back to nod a goodbye to Taekwoon. “You two are coming over for New Year’s at our place, right?”

“We’ll be there,” Wonshik answered for the both of them.

Taekwoon cleared his throat. “Sorry I didn’’t get you two presents,” he said softly to his feet.

“That dinner was a great present!” Hongbin insisted.

Sanghyuk slunk over to Taekwoon’s side to whisper something in Taekwoon’s ear. The older cat nodded, blushing.

“Wear the present I gave you always and forever, Taekwoon. You make a cute reindeer.” Sanghyuk linked his arm through Hongbin’s and started dragging him to the front door. Taekwoon glared at his retreating figure.

“Look, Hongbin, more mistletoe!” Sanghyuk claimed Hongbin’s mouth with his own, and Hongbin responded with equal fervor. Wonshik was willing to bet the two of them were just trying to embarrass him. He glanced at Taekwoon. Okay, maybe they were trying to embarrass the both of them.

“Goodbye,” Wonshik said, a bit more forcefully than strictly necessary.

The two idiots pulled apart and smiled back at Wonshik and Taekwoon. “Merry Christmas!” they said simultaneously, causing them to laugh at each other. The two left the apartment laughing, so when Wonshik closed the door behind them, the silence in the room was almost deafening.

Taekwoon giggled.

Wonshik was shocked for a moment, but joined his laughter shortly. “Let’s clean up and get to bed so Santa can bring our presents.”

Taekwoon grinned and nodded, already clearing the dishes from the table.

~~~

Wonshik woke up with the cozy feeling of a good night’s rest and stretched his arms above his head with contentment. Today was Christmas. It was the first Christmas in a long time that he was excited for, that he had someone he was excited to spend it with.

Belatedly, Wonshik noticed he was the only one still in bed. It wasn’t that late, but Taekwoon was usually the first one up anyway. Maybe the cat was making Christmas breakfast, or better yet, cookies.

Wonshik pulled on a shirt as he padded to the closed door of the bedroom. He opened the door, but Taekwoon wasn’t in the kitchen, and he didn’t smell anything besides the Christmas tree.

The tree! There was a large lump…lying under it.

“Taekwoon?” Wonshik called out hesitantly, wondering what had prompted the cat to lie there. He crept toward the lump of cat. Taekwoon turned around slowly. Wonshik wondered if Taekwoon had slept there for some strange reason—then he saw the bow. Taekwoon was wearing a giant bow around his neck and was blushing so hard Wonshik wondered if the cat wasn’t running a fever.

“Good morning Wonshik.” Taekwoon forced his eyes to meet Wonshik’s gaze. “Merry Christmas.”

Wonshik had a good guess what Taekwoon was doing, but he had to ask. “What are you doing down there? And why are you wearing that bow?”

Somehow Taekwoon managed to blush even harder.

“I don’t have any of my own money, and I wasn’t sure what to get you that was free. I asked Sanghyuk for advice, and at first he told me to use your money, but I didn’t want to. Then he said,” Taekwoon swallowed visibly and continued, “He said I should be the present.”

Wonshik’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t think for a moment. He didn’t know whether to strangle or thank Sanghyuk for this.

“Oh,” Wonshik managed to get out. “So your present to me is you?”

Taekwoon nodded.

A loud growl came from the cat’s stomach, breaking into Wonshik’s line of thought.

“Let’s have some breakfast, and then I can give you my gift before I, um, open yours.” Wonshik turned to the kitchen, internally smacking himself for his strange wording. He started a pot of coffee and opened the fridge.

“How does pie sound?” Wonshik asked.

Taekwoon nodded from his seat at the table. “Pie is good.” He fiddled with the ribbon around his neck. Wonshik guessed Taekwoon was deciding whether he was supposed to leave the thing on or not. He smiled as he poured the coffee out, letting Taekwoon figure it out.

Wonshik brought the reheated pie and coffee to the table, and they ate in comfortable silence. Taekwoon had left the bow on, and he almost spilled his coffee twice because he forgot about the bow while drinking. When they finished, Taekwoon put the dishes in the sink.

“Let me just get your present.” Wonshik retrieved the box from underneath their bed. He had wrapped it himself, so it was a little messy, but it was the thought that counted, right?

He brought the gift back to the table where Taekwoon was sitting and handed it to him.

“Go ahead and open it!” Wonshik hoped that Hongbin’s gift suggestion would turn out well.

Taekwoon gently unwrapped the box, careful of ripping the decorative paper. Putting the paper aside, Taekwoon looked at the box and up at Wonshik with a glimmer of confusion.

“It’s…tea? Thank you.” Taekwoon bit his lip, trying to hide his obvious disappointment at the gift.

“I know you like coffee more than tea, but this tea is special. Hongbin said cats really like it. It’s made with catnip.”

“Catnip?” Taekwoon looked at the box with more interest. He picked it up and gave it a little sniff. He exhaled with such pleasure it was nearly a moan. “This smells great. Can I try some now?”

“Sure, let me boil some water.” Wonshik hopped up to turn on the kettle, glad that Taekwoon might like the present after all. He took the box from Taekwoon to make a cup of the tea and brought a steaming mug back to the table.

Taekwoon’s eye dilated as he breathed in the steam rising from the mug before him. He wrapped his fingers around the mug and brought the tea to his mouth to take a small sip.

“Ah~” He let out an involuntary moan after his first taste.

Wonshik examined Taekwoon’s face. “Do you like it?”

Taekwoon nodded as he brought the mug to his lips again and drank the hot liquid as quickly as he could. He set the empty cup on the table not a minute after he started drinking it.

“I’m glad you like it. I was a bit worried becauseー”

“Ah~!” Taekwoon moaned and started to breath pants of air.

“Are you okay? You look flushed.”

“I’mーah!” Taekwoon started to purr. Wonshik moved over to the other side of the table, closer to Taekwoon. He’d never heard the cat purr before, but there was no mistaking the sound.

“Taekwoon, do you need something? Are you allergic to something in the tea?”

“Wonーah, Wonshik! I needー!” Taekwoon’s body shuddered as he purred even louder. He reached out for Wonshik. “I feel, ah, so hot.” Taekwoon pulled off his shirt, and a sheen of sweat coated his chest. “Wonshik, please!” Taekwoon shuddered again.

Wonshik wasn’t sure what Taekwoon wanted, but then he noticed a straining bulge in the cat’s pants. The proverbial lightbulb popped into existence over his head. He hesitantly touched Taekwoon’s crotch, and the cat’s hips bucked into his touch. Encouraged, Wonshik undid Taekwoon’s pants and pulled his underwear down to free his erection.

Taekwoon panted, making small unintelligible noises. Pushing the cat’s chair back from the table so he had enough room, Wonshik settled onto his knees between Taekwoon’s legs and took the head of Taekwoon’s cock in his mouth. The cock shook in his mouth as violent purrs traveled through the feline’s body.

Wonshik took in as much of the hard member as he could and sucked. He bobbed his head up and down, racing to give Taekwoon his orgasm. The cat’s arousal was so extreme that Wonshik wanted to relieve the tension for Taekwoon as quickly as possible. He grabbed the base of the cock with his hand, and Taekwoon cried out, his tail pressing against Wonshik’s head, encouraging him to take in more. He pushed himself down as far as he could go and then pulled off.

A thread of spit connected his mouth to Taekwoon’s cock. Wonshik licked the tip of the cock, then licked down until he reached the base and worked his way back up. Then he took Taekwoon into his mouth again and worked him in time with his hand.

“I’m going toーah!” Come spurted into Wonshik’s mouth and he sucked as Taekwoon shuddered through an intense orgasm.

Wonshik pulled away and looked up at Taekwoon’s face. He looked wrecked, all flushed and panting lightly.

“Are you okay now?” Wonshik asked with concern.

Taekwoon moaned. “I think I need more.” He looked down at his cock, which was still hard, then back at Wonshik with heat in his eyes.

“Let’s get to the bed then, so we’ll be more comfortable.” Wonshik stood up, and after assessing Taekwoon’s dangerously aroused state, decided to carry him. Taekwoon shuddered again when Wonshik picked him up, but he bit his lip and silently allowed himself to be carried to bed.

Wonshik pulled Taekwoon’s pants off he rest of the way after placing him carefully on the bed. Then he moved to his own shirt, but his hand paused on his waistband when he saw what Taekwoon was doing on the bed. The cat had his tail wrapped around his own cock and was jerking himself off. Wonshik completely forgot about taking off his pants, mesmerized by the sight.

Taekwoons hips and tail matched thrusts pumping up and down in a steady tempo. He held onto the sheets with both hands and writhed with pleasure. Small moans punctuated the continuous purring coming from somewhere deep in his chest, and he threw his head back as he approached release. Taekwoon’s eyes squeezed closed, his mouth open, as his pace became erratic. His body arched and he moaned Wonshik’s name as his orgasm racked his body, come streaking his chest. The cat lay there panting for a moment before he managed to sit up and look at Wonshik.

“Hurry,” Taekwoon panted at him.

Wonshik eagerly rid himself of his pants and climbed on the mattress, reaching over to the drawer next to the bed and pulling out a bottle of lube. Taekwoon spread his legs apart and licked his lips, eyeing Wonshik with undisguised lust. Wonshik poured some lube on his fingers and nudged one against Taekwoon’s exposed entrance, just teasing. Frustrated, Taekwoon pushed himself onto the finger, and Wonshik pressed in deeper.

With practiced ease, Wonshik moved his finger in and out of Taekwoon’s tight hole. He bent down and licked a wet path up the feline’s inner thigh. Taekwoon shuddered in response, and Wonshik gently bit the sensitive flesh, drawing a cry of pleasure from Taekwoon’s lips.

“I need more,” Taekwoon whimpered.

Wonshik slid in another finger and crooked his fingers inside the tight passage, making Taekwoon cry out again. As he worked on his backside, Wonshik moved up and kissed the head of Taekwoon’s cock, licking off the precome that was beading there. He focused on the sensitive tip, teasing and sucking until Taekwoon was chanting his name quietly. When Wonshik slipped in a third finger and brushed against Taekwoon’s prostate, the feline shook beneath him, shuddering through another orgasm.

Wonshik pulled his fingers out and reached for some tissues to clean up, but Taekwoon grabbed his arm.

“Fuck me,” Taekwoon purred. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on Wonshik’s cock, languidly spreading it all over with his long fingers. Wonshik groaned at his touch. Knowing he wouldn’t last long with Taekwoon touching him like that, he brushed the cat’s hands away and lined up with Taekwoon’s entrance.

“Wait.” Taekwoon breathed. Before Wonshik could ask why, Taekwoon had turned over, ass wiggling in the air as he offered himself. Wonshik had to take a deep breath and squeeze his cock to stave off his own orgasm at the sight.

“Ready?” he asked, cock pressed against Taekwoon’s opening.

“Yes!”

Wonshik pushed himself into Taekwoon’s ass slowly, pausing and waiting a moment for the cat to adjust to him. Taekwoon ground back onto Wonshik’s erection almost immediately, so he responded by pulling back and plunging in even deeper. He set a torturously slow pace, building himself up and angling to hit Taekwoon’s prostate as he moved in and out.

Taekwoon tried to grind backward and quicken the pace, but Wonshik held his hips in place as he continued with his steady thrusts. He wanted to savour the feeling of burying himself inside Taekwoon, but the cat’s violent purring shook his whole body with tremors that gradually intensified, and the vibrations along Wonshik’s cock brought him close to the edge far more quickly than he’d like.

Taekwoon was panting little frustrated ah, ahs beneath him, still trying to set a faster pace. Wonshik caught Taekwoon’s mouth in a heated kiss swallowing each moan that tried to escape. They kissed raggedly, mouths not quite touching as hot air puffed between them.

“I need more.” Taekwoon whimpered with need.

That was all the warning Wonshik got before he felt the tip of Taekwoon’s tail, covered in a lube-slicked condom, press in Taekwoon’s ass next to his cock. When had the cat managed to do that? Wonshik hadn’t noticed him moving at all. Taekwoon groaned as he worked the tail in, and the added pressure nearly was too much for Wonshik. He didn’t have another moment to wonder when Taekwoon had put the condom on before pulling back and shoving forward again in an instinctive rhythm with Taekwoon’s tail. The added friction had both of them groaning, and they came together with one last plunge. Wonshik came hard, filling up Taekwoon with his seed, and Taekwoon ejaculated on the sheets below, crying out loudly.

The cat dropped down in exhaustion, and Wonshik pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Taekwoon. Sure the cat would be satisfied now, he started to get up to go take a shower, but he noticed Taekwoon rutting into the mattress below him, still needing friction to get to another release.

“Taekwoon, let me help you.”

Taekwoon turned his head toward Wonshik and kept humping the bed.

“Come here,” Wonshik offered opening his arms in invitation. 

Taekwoon shook his head a little, frustrated tears in his eyes as he moaned helplessly and fucked the mattress.

Wonshik slicked his fingers with lube again, but instead of touching Taekwoon he reached down and pressed a finger into himself. He groaned at the unfamiliar pressure but slowly worked himself open. Taekwoon watched wide-eyed, grinding down against the bed at a faster pace. Wonshik slowly began fucking his fingers in and out of himself, panting and watching Taekwoon.

An orgasm racked through Taekwoon’s body again, and he rolled on his side, cock still hard despite his climax. He bit his lip, looking at where Wonshik’s finger’s disappeared and reappeared again and again. Taekwoon whimpered.

“Wonshik, can I fuck you?”

Deeming himself suitably stretched, Wonshik pulled his fingers out of himself and nodded. Taekwoon moved over to straddle his hips.

“Are you sure?” Taekwoon asked, hesitant to cross this line.

“Taekwoon, please.” Wonshik looked into Taekwoon’s eyes, reassuring him silently that this is what he wanted. Sure, he was a bit scared to be fucked after getting used to being the one in charge for so long, but he trusted Taekwoon and wanted to do this for him. He wanted to give his whole self to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon’s lust pushed aside any last doubts he may have had, and he pressed into Wonshik’s ass in one fluid motion. Wonshik cried out at the stretch, and Taekwoon froze. His face was twisted as he resisted pounding in and out of his boyfriend to relieve his painful arousal.

“Move,” Wonshik demanded through clenched teeth.

Taekwoon shook his head and waited, afraid to hurt Wonshik.

“It’s okay, move, dammit!” Wonshik ground forward to emphasize his words. At the unexpected pressure, Taekwoon lost any semblance of control and plunged into Wonshik. He panted and moaned and whispered Wonshik’s name as he drove into him over and over. Wonshik’s head tilted back against the pillows, his mouth open soundlessly as he tried to get used to the feeling of a cock in his ass for the first time in a long time. Fuck, it had been a while; he could feel all of the nerve endings in his lower body firing, a confused mix of pleasure-pain as his spent cock tried valiantly to rise to the new stimulation.

Taekwoon was panting hard, eyes fixed on Wonshik as though he couldn’t believe what he was doing. Wonshik wondered vaguely if the cat had ever topped before. Most men who have sex with cats want them as bottoms, so it might be Taekwoon’s first time experiencing it from the other end. If he hadn’t been so turned on Wonshik might have felt a little guilty, and he promised himself through the haze of pleasure that they’d discuss more equal sex lives sometime soon.

Taekwoon curled his tail around himself again and pressed it inside his still loose, wet hole, fucking into Wonshik in time with his tail fucking himself. The added stimulation must have been too much, because after just a few more thrusts he came hard, and Wonshik pressed down against him, helping him through his orgasm. He grabbed his own cock and found his own mostly-dry release a moment later.

Taekwoon slowly pulled out, exhausted and panting and covered in come and sweat, and immediately collapsed on the bed next to Wonshik to take a nap. He had finally been sated. Wonshik curled up next to him, pressing kisses into the tired cat’s hair.

“Merry Christmas,” Wonshik murmured. He dozed off with Taekwoon in his arms, wondering whether to strangle or thank Hongbin for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!
> 
> This turned out a bit different than expected, but it always does. Hope you enjoyed it~!
> 
> Thanks [sunshineinwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineinwriting) for being my beta despite it being Christmas and all! You're the best, so enjoy your vacation <3 (And sorry for bugging you with this;;)  
> Any mistakes/inadequacies are my own fault, not my beta. I just wanted to get this out in time for Christmas after the crazy idea to create this came to me, so yeah...here it is. I hope it ended up okay;;


End file.
